mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
Ahran Cho
Ahran Cho is a contestant in MasterChef season 5. She is a high school student from Palo Alto, California. In the first episode of MasterChef season 5, Gordon Ramsay explained to the contestants that they will all be tested on their cooking skills to determine whether they will receive a white apron. Not all of them would make it through they hour. Few were immediately banished. Ahran did receive an apron. The several remaining were given a second chance to receive an apron and most of them did. Ahran told Joe Bastianich that she thinks the judges are favoring Courtney. Ahran won the challenge making her a front-runner. She told the judges that she would like to see Courtney go home because Ahran just got out of high school and dealt with a lot of fake b*tches and she senses that from Courtney. Ahran chose the elimination round's dish which was a box of 12 doughnuts. Courtney forgot the yeast and had to restart it from scratch. She didn't have another package of yeast and went running up and down the aisles asking people for yeast, embarrassing herself. Ahran felt her plan was working but eventually, Francis Legge had an extra package of yeast for her to use. Ahran had another advantage and that was looking at everybody's boxes and saving one contestant from elimination. Francis Biondi's were more like doughnut holes and hoped Ahran would save him and she did. Courtney's doughnuts were still bad, but Kira Novak's lacked passion and Kira went home. The two best chefs from the last challenge had to pick teams for a MasterChef wedding. Ahran said she doesn't wanna be on Leslie Gilliams' team and he doesn't want to be on hers. Leslie picked Ahran to be on his team pronouncing her name "Iran" which made her yell" It's Ahran!" Leslie said sorry. Leslie had poor leadership skills and Ahran yelled" You're not helping out our team at all!" Leslie yelled with Ahran. Daniel McGuffy appointed Francis Biondi to be the captain and Francis B had great leadership. The red team still lost the challenge. Leslie had a talk to the team apologizing for his poor leadership. Ahran yelled a comment and Leslie said, "Can I finish my sentence without you jumping in there every time I say something." Ahran yelled back. And Leslie stated because she's 18 and that's what teenagers do. Ahran cried and Christian told Leslie not to compare with her because he's 56 and she's 18. The red team had to face a pressure test. The chefs asked Leslie since he's the captain to pick three members to face the pressure test. Leslie picked Christian Green, Daniel McGuffey, and "Iran" for Ahran. He said Ahran and him don't see eye to eye. The judges told him he doesn't have to pick. The judges picked: Leslie, Jordan, and Francis B. Jordan went home. The contestants were told they have to work in pairs. The judges asked Leslie the last person he'd wanna work with and he can't pick all 14 (because it was the final 15) and he said Ahran. Gordon Ramsay asked if he needs to ask Ahran the least person she'd wanna work with and she said no. They asked Christian Green who he doesn't wanna work with and he said Courtney Lapresi. Chef Graham Elliot said she had the best dish in the last challenge. Christian said he doesn't care, she's not real. Courtney did the best in the last challenge so she got to pick the pairs. Ahran said if she gets paired up with Leslie she might die in a hole. Courtney paired Ahran up with Leslie. The contestants had one hour to set aside their differences and create a stunning dish. Ahran told Leslie what she wanted to do and he was okay with that. Gordon Ramsay told Ahran, "Let's face it, Leslie's your b****." Ahran cracked up. Together Leslie and Ahran created a great dish. Gordon Ramsay asked Ahran if she has a new respect for Leslie. Ahran said she has respect for him as a person and as a cook. Ahran admit that she'd actually look forward to working with Leslie again. Gallery Ahran tall.jpg Ahran MasterChef.jpg Ahran advantage.jpg Ahran 2.png Ahran spice.jpg Red team wins.jpg Category:Contestant Category:MasterChef Contestants Category:Season 5 Contestant Category:Mystery Box Winners Category:9th Place Category:Asian-American Contestants